Novus Niciae
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | Motto: Quis custodiet ipsos custodes? |- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | National Anthem: The Nician Hymn |- | colspan="2" style="background: #fff; border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Ruler | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Prime Minister Johns |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Capital | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Niciae City |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Official language(s) | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Latin |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Government Type | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Meritocracy/Democracy |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | National Religion | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | No State Endorsed Religion |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Team | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Green |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Alliance(s) | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Green Protection Agency |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Area | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 756.539 mile diameter. |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Population | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | 58,393 citizens |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Nation Strength | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | 20,077.470 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Currency | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top;" | Credit |} Geography Location: Middle East, On the mouth of the red sea. Geographic Coordinates: 12°29'20.97"N 53°54'25.73"E Land Area: 3,796 km2 (1,466 sq mi) Land Boundaries: None Maritime Claims Territorial sea: 12 nm Contiguous zone: 24 nm Exclusive economic zone: 200 nm or up to midway point where two EEZs coincide. Continental shelf: 200 nm or to the edge of the continental margin Climate: The climate is generally tropical desert, with rainfall being light, seasonal (winter) and more abundant at the higher ground in the interior than along the coastal lowlands. The monsoon season brings strong winds and high seas. Terrain: The main island has three geographical terrains: the narrow coastal plains, a limestone plateau permeated with karstic caves, and the Olympic Mountains. The mountains rise to 5,000 feet (1,525 m). The island is a little over 80 miles (130 km) long east to west and typically 18–22 miles (30–35 km) north to south. Elevation Extremes: Highest Point: Olympic Peak (1,503 m (4,930 ft)) Lowest Point: Sea level Resources: Pigs & Wheat Land use: Irrigated land: 20% Total renewable water resources. 4.1 cubic kilometers Natural Hazards Sandstorms in the summer season Notes: Sits at the mouth of a major shipping lane to the red sea. Population Population: 48,525 Citizens (4,852,500 CNRP Citizens) Age Structure 0-14: 40% 15-64: 53% 65+: 7% Median Age: Male: 18.7 Female: 18.6 Population Growth Rate: 60000% Birth Rate: 41 per 1000 Death Rate 32 per 1000 Migration Rate +720,500 in the past month Urbanization: 69.23% Sex Ratio: 1.75: 1 Female: Male Infant Mortality Rate 10 per 1000 live births Life Expectancy Male: 65 Female: 75 Fertility Rate 2.32 Children per female Major Infectious disease risk: Neo Olympians (5% of total population): Natural immunity to most biowar agents due to them being the remnant of a plague caused by a biowar weapon. Migrant population: Normal susceptibility to disease. Nationality: Noun: Nician(s) Adjective: Nician Ethnic Groups: Mixed Religions: Islam, Christianity, Judaism, Buddhism, Taoism, Hinduism & Shinto are the major religions. Language: Latin Schooling average: 12 years of education is mandated by law, Most citizens also have a tertiary education consisting of university or trade school. Government Country name: conventional long form: Republic of Novus Niciae conventional short form: Novus Niciae local long form: Res publica of Novus Niciae local short form: Novus Niciae Government Type: Metrocratic Republic Capital: Niciae City Administrative Divisions: Niciae National Holidays: Refoundation Day, 7 June Legal System: Nician Common Law Suffrage: 18 (universal) Executive Branch Chief of State: Prime Minister Abigail Johns Head of Government: Prime Minister Abigail Johns Senate: 100 officials chosen by competitive examination. Elections: Prime Minister: Life Term. Senate: 5 year term between exam periods. Legislative Branch Council: 100 officials chosen by popular election Elections: Every 5 years Political Parties: Francoist, Labor, Liberal, Green Election Results: Labor 51%, Francoist 32%, Liberal 10%, Green 7%, Independent 1% Political Lobby Groups: Olympic Corporation, Francoist Popular Front Flag: A solid green Swallowtail flag with a white circle in the center and a black rampant heraldic cat enclosed within the circle. Military Branches: Army, Rangers, Navy, Coast Guard, Air Force Constitution Preamble: Throughout the history of the Nician and Olympian peoples there has always been codes of conduct, rights and responsibilities as a verbal and unwritten code. But it is now the time for the senate and people of Novus Niciae to make these codes that have always existed manifest to each other and the world in a much more concrete form. Section 1: Government. Article 1: The head of state 1; The head of state is also the leader of the senate and council. 2; The selection of a new head of state shall be overseen by the office of the proctor using a competitive examination, Any citizen aged over eighteen (18) who has a criminal record free of felony convictions shall be eligible to sit for this exam. 3; The head of state shall be installed in office for a life long term. 4; The head of state may abdicate at any time but they do not have the right to select anything other than a caretaker successor until a new head of state is selected according to the provisions of clause 2 of this article. 5; The Head of state shall be known as a Prime Minister. 6; The Head of state can suspend the sessions of the council and senate in times of grave national crisis and rule by decree for a period of a year and a day. However the senate must ratify this act before it comes into force with a super majority vote. 7; The Head of state can veto any piece of legislation for any reason without providing the reason. Article 2; The office of the Proctor 1; The Proctors are the officials who oversee the examinations and elections of the government. 2; The Proctors shall be chosen from retired senators with a extraordinary record of performance. 3; There shall be five (5) Proctors 4; Disputed examination or election results can be appealed to a joint sitting of all five Proctors where they will decide on the validity of the grading of the individuals exam or the accuracy of the count in the case of an election. These Appeals are a public court and shall be open for any interested individual to attend or obtain records of. Each of the Proctors can make one of two rulings as follows, The final result will be the majority decision of all five and shall be seen as legally binding. Proven: The petitioners case is proven Dismissed: The petitioners case is dismissed. Article 3: The Senate 1; The senate is the metriocratic upper house of the government. 2; The senate shall have 101 seats including that of the prime minister. 3; The senators serve five year terms with competitive examinations every two and a half years where half of the available seats are available for the fifty prospective senators who scored highest on the examinations. 4; The office of the Proctor shall oversee these examinations. 5: The Senate can propose legislation and pass it on to the council to be ratified and passed with a simple majority. Article 4: The Council 1; The council is the democratic lower house of the government. 2; The council shall have 101 seats including that of the prime minister. 3; Councillors shall serve a six year term with popular elections held every three years with half of the seats being made available to the fifty candidates with the highest vote count by simple count. 4; The office of the Proctor shall oversee these elections. 5: The Council can propose legislation and pass it on to the senate to be ratified by a passed simple majority. Article 5; The Judiciary 1; The Judiciary shall be chosen by the minister for justice. 2; The order of precedence for courts shall be as follows in descending order of authority. a: The Supreme Court, b: The High Court c: District Courts d: Magistrate Courts 3; Judges shall be given the right to question witnesses and suspects. 4; Judges shall be able to conduct an independent investigation of cases they hear in order to better serve justice. 5; The Judiciary shall be served by the Justicar Corps who will assist judges in their investigations and maintain order in the courts. Article 6a; The Civil Executive Branch 1; The Civil Law Enforcement Authority shall be know as Arbitrators. 2: The Arbitrators shall be commanded by the High Arbitrator who shall be chosen by competitive examination every 10 years with all the Senior Arbitrators being potential candidates. 3; The Arbitrators shall have the power to arrest any citizen of Novus Niciae regardless of their location and bring them to trial in a speedy fashion. 4; The Arbitrators shall have the power to arrest any non-citizen of Novus Niciae who commits a crime in Nician territory and bring them to trial in a speedy fashion. 5: The Arbitrators shall assist the Judges and Justicars by policing the populace and maintaining the rule of law to the general citizenry. 6; An Arbitrator shall have the power to investigate any potential crime or criminal. 7; An Arbitrator can not pass judgement, they can only pass cases on to the Judges for trial. Article 6b; The Military Executive Branch 1; The military shall consist of four branches, The Army, The Navy, The Air Force, The Ranger Corps. 2; Each of these branches shall be commanded by a general. 3; The Military as a whole shall acknowledge the Prime Minister as commander in chief of all the Nician armed forces 4; The head of state shall hold the rank of five star general. 5; All Nician citizens of sound physical fitness shall be required to serve as a reservist in the military or civil executive for three years upon their eighteenth birthday and for one month of the year thereafter until age fifty-five (55) exceptions will be made only for the physically infirm. Section 2: The Bill of Rights Article 1; The basic rights of all mankind All people are equal and have the following rights regardless of their nationality, race or religion. 1; The freedom of expression, An individual shall have the right to express any opinion regarding the government or an individual provided that they do not incite revolution or another crime. 2; The freedom of the press; The media shall not be impeded in providing a fair and balanced coverage of the current events of the world. 3; The freedom of religion; An individual has the right to find spiritual satisfaction in any way they see fit, providing no crimes are committed as part of that religion. 4; The freedom to gain an education; An individual shall be allowed to gain an education to their satisfaction. 5; The freedom to a speedy trial with the due process of law; An individual accused of a crime has the right to a swift, fair trial where they may face their accusers. Article 2; The additional rights of Nician citizens. 1; Any Nician citizen has the right to submit a petition signed by any number of individuals and this petition shall be considered to be the same as a council vote with the same proportion of votes form the council as the proportion of the citizenry that signed it. 2; All Nician citizens are entitled to an education to achieve their full potential. 3; All Nician citizens abroad can present themselves to an embassy and obtain protection. Where they are accused of a crime the state shall appoint a lawyer to represent them and ensure that they are well looked after while being detained for trial. Notes This flavour text covers CNRP only Update: Novus Niciae is no longer participating in CNRP. This text is now only for private RP and historical interest. Category:Nations Category:Green team Category:Member of Green Protection Agency